Eagle Exorcist
by yaajkuza
Summary: Summary: A mysterious 15 years old boy joins the True Cross Academy to become an exorcist, how will he act when a boy at school likes him? Ryuji x OC boy x boy Don't like Don't read


Summary: A mysterious 15 years old boy named Aquila and who wanted to become an exorcist, how will he act when a boy at school likes him? Ryuji x OC boy x boy

Don't like = Don't read

A/N: Well here's one for Blue Exorcist. Hope you like it.

* * *

~*~ = time lapse

* * *

Chapter 1

My name is Aquila. I am 5'3 with an athletic build and I have been accepted into the True Cross Academy. I am also trying to become an exorcist for the True Cross Order and so while I'm going to the academy I would still have to go to cram school. Cram school begins every day after school but where is the problem? Upon being accepted to go to exorcist school I was given a key and instructions but I happen to forget the instructions.

I didn't want to put the key into any door and end up looking like an idiot and so I went around look for a door that matches with the key. I spent half the afternoon looking for a door and I think I've finally found it and so I put the key into the keyhole and the door unlocked. I opened it and I saw a giant hallway. It seemed like it was unreal the space behind me doesn't fit with the space in front of me and so I put pin on that thought not wanting to get a headache trying to figure this out.

I started walking through the hallway and then I saw people outside a classroom and they all just stared at me. There were two girls, one with weird eyebrows and one with brown hair. A group of three boys, one with blonde streak, a boy with pink hair, and a bald-hair boy. There was also a hooded boy and a boy playing with a hand puppet.

It was starting to get awkward so I introduced myself, "My name is Aquila, nice to meet you all." And then there was this silence I could not handle so I asked, "Why are we out here?" Right when I said that, two people, one with glasses and one with the blue eyes, came out of the classroom.

"We finished our talk, but the room's is a bit messy," the one with the glasses said to all of us, "So we'll be going into a different class room." The teacher was Okumura Yukio, the one with the glasses and also the one who scored the highest on the entrance exams, was the same age as us.

Soon I learned that whichever door I use with the key it would ultimately take me to exorcist school. I was a fool thinking that it was some building within the academy grounds.

Over the next couple of days I had learned the names of the people from cram school. The boy with the blonde streak was Suguro Ryuji. The pink haired boy was Shima Renzou. The bald-hair boy was Miwa Konekomaru. And the blue eyed boy was Okumura Rin, apparently Okumura Yukio's twin older brother. The girl with the weird eyebrows was Kamiki Izumo and the other girl was Paku Noriko.

One day Okumura-sensei introduced us to a new girl in a kimono her name was Moriyama Shiemi and she would be attending cram school with us from now on. During the same week we were given a slip telling us what kind of exorcist we can be.

There were five types: Arias utilizes fatal verses to instantly kill a demon; Doctors uses different types of substances to kill demons as well as help allies; Tamers uses their tamed demon to fight for them; Dragoons are exorcists that specialize ranged weapons; while Knights specializes melee weapons.

I jumped when someone asked me, "So Aquila, who do you want to be?" It was Shima Renzou who asked me that question.

I answered his question, "I'm going to be a tamer, dragoon, and knight."

"What three? How?" said Shima-kun.

"It's a secret," I said back to them.

"A secret?" Rin asked.

"Well because there's no need to show it right away," I said.

During the same day there was a class about tamers. Everyone was given a paper with a magic circle and after a demonstration by the teacher he asked us to try. Kamiki Izumo was able to summon two byakkos while Shiemi Moriyama was able to summon a green-man spirit.

Everyone else was still trying to think of ways to summon until I was asked, "Can you summon anything? I see you just standing there." It was Suguro Ryuji

"I'll show you," I said joyfully. I ripped the piece of paper up into small pieces and placed them in my hand. I placed the pieces of paper like how they were once whole and blew on it. The pieces of paper went up in the air and then I chanted, "Let the dandelions flow in the air, master of wind I command you to show yourself, Sylph." A small green clothed sprite with fairy wings with blonde hair and amber eyes came through the papers and it said rhetorically, "now what do you want?"

"Nothing I just wanted to show you off."

"Oh, you shouldn't have. No really you shouldn't have." With that said, everyone, except Kamiki-kun, was amazed and the teacher said, "Excellent, I see that you're familiar with summoning your demon and an upper class demon at that too."

"Hey don't call me a demon! I'm not even related to those things," Sylph said angrily. I couldn't help but noticed that Rin flinched when he heard what Sylph had said.

I then said, "Sylph that's enough, you can go back."

"What? Already? I was having fun."

"We can have fun later."

"Alright fine," Sylph went up to my ear and said, "Someone in this room likes you, I've noticed."

I fought not to turn to hit him, he left laughing. "What was that all about?" said Suguro-kun. "Oh it was nothing, he just likes playing around." After I said that the class had ended and then Suguro-kun asked me, "Uh...can you show it again to me later in the day?"

"Yeah sure Suguro-kun, but where?"

"I don't know but meet me after cram school, okay Aquila?" Cram school ended for the day and I waited for Suguro-kun at the front gates. I waited for five minutes before deciding to leave, but Suguro-kun came running and said, "Sorry, I had to make the other guys understand."

"Understand?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Let's go somewhere else." I followed him to a gate on the outskirts of the city. He stopped and looked at me saying, "Can you summon anything else?"

"Yeah, but I don't think they are in a mood to come out. Sylph always likes to come out."

"They? How much can you summon?"

"A couple more, about five more; and same things with Sylph, their seals have to meet certain circumstances."

"Okay so what made you become an exorcist?"

"…One of my summon told me to become one."

"Just because it told you to become an exorcist, you're going to become one? I think that you're becoming an exorcist for the wrong reasons," he said trying not to put me down, "I mean, why would you listen to your summon?"

"I guess it was on a whim, but other than that I always thought of being one and besides I can be potential tamer, might as well use this power to protect." Suguro was left in silence and then remembered the reason why we came here. He then said, "Now let's see that summon again." I got out a piece of paper and tore it up making a seal out of the torn pieces.

The wind blew the pieces in the air and I said my chant. Sylph came out saying, "That feels so good, the wind." It opened its eyes and saw Suguro-kun then it went to me and whispered, "What is he doing here?"

"He wanted to see you," I whispered back, "and go greet him."

"I think he just wants to see you more," saying that to me before leaving to go greet Suguro-kun.

"Stop playing like that," I said in anger. Sylph went up to Suguro-kun and observed his body and physique making Suguro-kun feeling nervous, and then it said, "What's your name?"

"Suguro Ryuji," he replied back. The Sylph asked, "Could Aquila-chan over there call you Ryuji for now on?"

"Sylph w-what are you doing?" I said while blushing, but Sylph just giggled waiting for Suguro-kun to answer.

"Uh…yeah, sure," Suguro-kun said nervously.

"Suguro-kun, you don't have to say yes to whatever he says, he just like to play around." I said trying to make Suguro-kun reconsider.

"I know, but I was going to ask you to call me Ryuji anyways."

"See? All I did was help and you get angry, it's ok I'll forgive you." Sylph said playfully.

"It's getting dark we should be heading back," said Suguro-kun, and then Sylph said, "And remember, no more Suguro-kun. It's Ryuji now. I think I'm going to stay here for a while, is that okay with you?"

"Just don't get caught doing anything, and I mean anything." That was the last thing I said to him before leaving with Ryuji going back to the dormitory.

* * *

A/N: So how do you like the first part? The story is going to be canon kinda... haha


End file.
